Cathy Bowman
Jurassic Park: Trespasser |portrayed = Camilla Belle |role = Daughter to Rich Parents }} Cathy Bowman was the little girl who appeared in the first couple of minutes in the movie . Jurassic Park novel In the novel, her equivalent appeared as the 8 year-old Christina L. Bowman (or "Tina"). She was a middle class child whose family was taking a two-week holiday vacation to Costa Rica for the Fourth of July. Tina tries to stop many animals for a school assignment. On an empty beach in the , she is bitten by an escaped Procompsognathus she presumed was a harmless lizard. She suffers an allergic reaction, but in Puntarenas she is treated by Dr. Cruz and survived this attack. She describes the lizard that bit her to Dr. Marty Guitierrez and he later finds remains of the procompsogathus and sends them to a lab to be identified. The Lost World film Cathy Bowman was the excited young girl who explored the beach on Isla Sorna. She was portrayed as a British girl coming from a wealthy family that was vacationing on a yacht cruise. As she wandered the beach, she came upon a group of Compsognathus. When she went to feed the Compsognathus, the rest came out of the forest and attacked her. Her father Paul Bowman, her mother Deirdre Bowman, and the crew of their yacht heard the screams and ran to rescue her. She survived the attack, but was injured. Her parents sued InGen for the injuries. Games *In the 1998 video game Jurassic Park: Trespasser, the player can find "Cathy's Beach" on Isla Sorna, and a condensed voiceover of Cathy talking to the Compy will play, as well as some creepy music. The beach appears to be smaller than that of the films, but the beach chairs and small tables are still present. *In an unused quote from Trespasser, Hammond states that the Bowmans settled out of court. ''LEGO Jurassic World Cathy Bowman appears is a playable character in ''LEGO Jurassic World. In the game's retelling of the events of the second film, the scene of her being attack by the Compsognathus is absent and instead she and her parents visit to the island is retold through two still photographs in Hammond's room when Hammond is talking to Ian Malcolm about the incident. The pictures show Cathy on her parents' yacht catching an octopus with a fishing pole while her mother sun bathes and another shows Cathy with her parents on Isla Sorna, crying as her mother feeds a T. Rex a hot dog despite a nearby "Do Not Feed" sign. Outside of this brief cameo, she has no role in the game's story and appears as a Free Play character. She is unlocked for purchase in Free Mode after the completion of the Main Story mission "InGen Arrival". After the mission is completed, she can be purchased from the character select menu in Free Mode, or alternatively an NPC of Cathy can be found in the Waterfall cave near the Hunter's Camp and by interacting with her the player is given the option to unlock her. Regardless of the method used it costs 50,000 Studs (LEGO currency) to unlock her for play. Like other child characters (Tim Murphy, Eric Kirby, and Gray Mitchell), she is smaller and despite being a female character, she lacks the Agile ability possessed by most older female characters (like Lex Murphy and Kelly Malcolm), resulting her being unable to leap as high as they can -- nor is she able to use Pink/Blue LEGO objects. However, like other child characters she possesses the Small-Access ability which give her the ability to crawl through vents, hatches, and other access chutes to access new locations. She also possesses the Scream ability, which allows her to break LEGO glass by screaming, an ability she shares with her mother, Deirdre Bowman. Her screaming ability is a reference to her screaming during the attack by the Compsognathus in the film. Her small size also prevents her from performing certain actions. Interestingly, Cathy's LEGO model featured in the two still photographs in the second Movie introductory cutscene, has long hair, while her actually playable model has her hair in a ponytail. The long hair LEGO Cathy model seen in cutscenes is unplayable. Quote *''"Mummy! Daddy! I found something!"'' Category:Children Category:Living characters Category:Female characters Category:Jurassic Park (novel) characters Category:The Lost World characters Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park characters Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters Category:Deceased characters